Sequel! Sorry, But, I Love U
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Sequel!SBILU / Kisah tentang keluarga kecil Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae setelah memiliki anak. Bagaimanakah kehidupan keduanya? apakah masih sama seperti dulu? Ataukah kehadiran seorang Lee kecil membuat kehidupan keduanya menjadi harmonis? / HaeHyuk / YAOI/ OS.


**Sequel! Sorry, But I Love U**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Drama, Romance, **

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Sequel!SBILU / Kisah tentang keluarga kecil Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae setelah memilii anak. Bagaimanakah kehidupan keduanya? apakah masih sama seperti dulu? Ataukah kehadiran seorang Lee kecil membuat kehidupan keduanya menjadi harmonis? / HaeHyuk / YAOI/ OS.**

**IlI**

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar bernuansa biru laut itu membangunkan seseorang yang masih membenamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut hangat berwarna putih polos. pria dengan wajah tampan itu menggeliat sedikit guna meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lee Donghae nama pria tampan itu. Memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri bermaksud melihat wajah malaikatnya yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Kosong. Ranjang sebelah kirinya telah kosong. Apa ia telat bangun lagi? Begitulah pikirannya. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap box bayi yang menjadi tempat tidur malaikat kecilnya. Kosong. Box bayi itu juga tampak kosong. Dimana istri dan anaknya? Apakah mereka diculik alien? Atau Hyukkie melarikan diri darinya? Pikiran-pikiran konyol Donghae mulai terlintas.

Donghae melirik jam digital kecil yang ada di meja nakasnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ini terlalu aneh untuk dirinya. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan membangunkannya jam enam pagi satu jam sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Kantor? Benar, saat ini Donghae sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Belum terlalu lama, baru setahun ini Donghae bekerja. Sekarang Donghae dan keluarga kecilnya sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri. Rumah sederhana yang dibeli Donghae dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama setahun-meskipun sedikitnya ayah Donghae juga membantu membelinya-.

Aroma masakan menggelitik indera penciuman Donghae. Pria itu tersenyum senang, setidaknya pikiran tentang Eunhyuk dan anaknya yang diculik alien atau melarikan diri tidak terjadi. Bicara soal Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menjadi istri yang baik dan berbakti bagi Donghae. bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengungkit masa lalunya bersama Donghae. Kelihatannya pria manis itu bahagia hidup bersama Donghae. Beberapa bulan lalu Eunhyuk sempat merengek untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya mengingat Yukkie-anak mereka- sudah besar dan sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri. Tapi Donghae selalu bilang bahwa Yukkie masih membutuhkan perhatian Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Donghae. Lagipula yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Yukkie masih sangat kecil dan masih harus diperhatikan.

DRRTT DRRTT

Getaran ponsel Donghae membuayarkan lamunan sesaat Donghae. dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya. Ia berdecak pelan saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikt malas, jarinya menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Wae hyung?" ucap Donghae malas.

"_Kau baru bangun eoh?"_ Tanya suara di seberang sana. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hn...Hyukkie tidak membangunkanku pagi ini," gerutunya.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang line membuat Donghae semakin kesal.

"Jika hanya ingin menertawakanku lebih baik aku putuskan panggilanmu hyung!" ancam Donghae.

"_Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jika jam 10 nanti akan ada rapat kepemilikan saham. Ku harap kau tak terlambat."_

Donghae melirik jam digital kecil di atas nakas. 'Masih lama' batinnya saat melihat angka 07.17 pada jam digital itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku hyung,"

"_Ne. Ah iya, salam untuk Hyukkie dan Yukkie ne. Katakan aku merindukan mereka. Samchon dan Imo juga merindukan kalian."_

"Ne, akan aku sampaikan. Katakan juga pada ayah dan ibu aku merindukan mereka."

Donghae memutuskan panggilan dari hyung sepupunya-siwon- kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasurnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat istri tercintanya yang ia yakin tengah berkutat di dapur sekarang. Dengan semangat Donghae melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

* * *

Di dapur, Eunhyuk tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan. Sesekali ia melirik buah hatinya yang tengah bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya. Terkadang Eunhyuk terkikik geli saat anaknya itu menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Yukkiepersis seperti dirinya. Bibir, hidung, alis dan wajah Yukkie sama persis dengan dirinya. Hanya matanya yang sama seperti Donghae.

"Mom...Mom-my.." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Ia menghampiri Yukkie yang terlihat menggapaikan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Ne baby?" Eunhyuk menaruh Yukkie dipangkuannya dan mengecup bibir anak itu. Yukkie hanya tertawa mengeluarkan suara lucu khas miliknya. "Bermainlah sebentar lagi ne, mommy harus menyiapkan makanan untuk daddy-mu." Eunhyuk menurunkan Yukkie dari pangkuannya. Balita berusia satu setengah tahun itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos seakan mengerti dengan ucapan mommynya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega saat Yukkie kembali berkutat dengan mainannya. Pria manis itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya menata makanan di atas meja.

"selamat pagi malaikat daddy.." Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja di dengarnya. Dapat ia lihat, Donghae-suaminya-tengah menggendong Yukkie. Suara tawa Yukkie terdengar saat Donghae mengecupi seluruh wajah kecilnya.

"Sudah bangun Hae?"

Donghae berhenti mengecupi wajah anaknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan Yukkie yang berada digendongannya. "Ne baby. Tapi mengapa kau tega tak membangunkanku?" Rajuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencubit lengan Donghae yang membuahkan pekikkan kecil dari sang suami. "Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau sungguh tidak cocok." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh. Pria tampan itu kembali menghujani wajah anaknya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Anak daddy sudah bangun? Anak daddy mengalahkan daddy eoh? Mengapa tak membangunkan daddy?" Pertanyaan Donghae hanya dijawab dengan senyum polos dan kerjapan mata polos dari Yukkie. Tentu saja anak itu belum bisa menjawab. Bahkan Yukkie belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Yukkie tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile-nya yang sangat mirip dengan milik ibunya. "Dad-dy...dad-dy..." Yukkie terkekeh kecil. Jari mungil Yukkie menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae.

"Kau menertawakan daddy eoh?" Donghae segera menggelitik leher dan perut Yukkie membuat anaknya tertawa lepas. Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan keakraban Donghae dan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika perasaan haru menjalari hatinya. Ia bersyukur Donghae menepati janjinya. Donghae menepati janjinya untuk membahagiakannya dan menepati janjinya akan menyayangi anaknya. Eunhyuk bahagia dengan keputusannya menerima lamaran Donghae waktu itu.

"Hentikan Hae, jika kau menggelitik Yukkie seperti itu, Yukkie akan sakit perut." Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae dan mengambil Yukkie. Yukkietampak bahagia saat berada dalam dekapan Eunhyuk.

"Baby, kau belum memberikan jatahku pagi ini,"

Pipi Eunhyuk merona merah. Ia mengerti apa yang Donghae maksudkan. Morning kiss. Donghae selalu meminta itu padanya setiap pagi. Jika saja Yukkie belum bangun, ia pasti dengan senang hati akan memberikannya pada Donghae. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Yukkie sudah bangun, dan ia tak mau menodai mata suci anaknya itu.

"Di sini ada Yukkie, sebaiknya kita sarapan Hae, kau bekerja jam 10 kan?" Eunhyuk mendudukkan Yukkie di kursi khusus balita agar anak itu tak jatuh kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yukkie.

"Aku tak akan makan jika kau tak memberikannya."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Ia tak menyangka jika Donghae mempunyai sisi kekanakkan. Ia baru mengetahuinya setelah mereka menikah. Ia juga heran kenapa sikap kekanakkan Donghae suka sekali muncul di saat Yukkie ada di tengah-tengah mereka? Apa Donghae cemburu pada anaknya sendiri? Ck, Donghae benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

"Hyukkie..."

Eunhyuk tak memperdulikan panggilan Donghae. ia malah sibuk menyuapi Yukkie. Merasa kesal, Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

CHUP~

Secepat kilat Donghae mengecup Eunhyuk tepat di bibir. Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. Pandangannya fokus pada anaknya yang juga menatap dirinya dengan tatapan polos.

"LEE DONGHAEE..."

Suara Eunhyuk menggema di dapur. Donghae sudah kabur entah kemana. Mungkin pria tampan itu bersembunyi dikamarnya guna menghindari amukan Eunhyuk. Benar saja, saat ini Donghae tengah berada di kamarnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Tadi itu seperti Donghae mencuri ciuman pertama Eunhyuk. Donghae terkekeh. Ia sangat suka menggoda Eunhyuk. Tanpa sengaja manik matanya menangkap jam digital di atas nakasnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Shit! Aku terlambat!" umpatnya lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Siang menjelang sore, kantor tempat Donghae bekerja masih ramai oleh pegawai yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Mereka harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang. Di sebuah ruangan kerja, lebih tepatnya ruangan kerja Donghae, Donghae tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya ia biarkan begitu saja di atas mejanya. Bukan, Donghae bukannya malas untuk mengerjakannya hanya saja ia seperti tengah kesakitan.

Suara rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibir pria tampan itu. Satu tangannya memegang perutnya jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar," lirihnya. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sebuah photo yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia mendengus sebal saat melihat photo istri dan anaknya yang tengah tersenyum. Donghae berpikir kedua malaikatnya tengah menertawakan dirinya yang sedang kelaparan. Donghae memang tak sarapan tadi pagi karena aksi mencuri ciuman Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk juga sangat tega tak mengirimkan bekal makanan padanya padahal sekarang sudah hampir sore. Apa Eunhyuk tak tahu jika Donghae tak bisa memakan makanan lain selain yang dimasak oleh Eunhyuk.

Batin Donghae merana. Ia tatap photo Eunhyuk yang sedang menggendong Yukkie sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa hati Donghae menghangat, lengkungan tipis terukir dibibirnya. Perlahan ia raih photo itu kemudian mengelusnya lembut. Ia sadar jika dirinya sangat mencintai pria yang ada di dalam photo itu, pria yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik, pria yang ia renggut kesuciannya, pria yang membuat dirinya hampir gila, pria yang mengandung anaknya, pria yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Donghae sadar terlalu besar rasa cintanya kepada pria manis itu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Eunhyuk-nya di hatinya.

Jemari Donghae masih mengelus photo Eunhyuk, tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa haru dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Donghae tak bisa membayangkan jika Eunhyuk tak menikah dengannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika saat ini Eunhyuk tak ada di sisinya. Ia bersyukur semuanya itu tak terjadi.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang kerja Donghae terbuka. Dengan cepat Donghae menghapus air matanya dan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae terkejut saat melihat istrinya-lah yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Annyeong Hae," Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Dad...dad-dy..."

Donghae tersenyum senang saat Yukkie memanggil dirinya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil Yukkie dari gendongan Eunhyuk.

"Aigooo...anak daddy cantiknyaa..." seperti biasa, Donghae menghujani wajah Yukkie dengan ciumannya. Yukkie yang agak risih dengan perlakuan daddy-nya hanya menarik-narik kecil rambut Donghae.

"Jangan lupakan fakta jika anak kita namja Hae," ucap Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja kerja Donghae.

"Aku tahu dia namja baby, tapi Yukkie-ku sangat cantik sama seperti ibunya," Donghae mengecupi bibir Yukkie karena gemas. "Tumben kau kemari baby, apa kau merindukanku hm?" Donghae melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua matanya. "Aku membawakanmu makanan. Aku tahu kau kelaparan sekarang karena tak sarapan."

Donghae tertegun. Ia tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan memikirkannya. Ia tatap dalam-dalam setiap gerakkan yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Saat ini Eunhyuk tengah menata makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Donghae.

"Gomawo baby," ucap Donghae tulus. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Donghae. dahinya mengkerut saat mendapati ekspresi lain dari sang suami.

"Hae, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis," Eunhyuk mengangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae. Donghae menahan satu tangan Eunhyuk yang masih menangkup pipinya. Ia bawa tangan itu ke depan wajahnya kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Hae?" Eunhyuk semakin khawatir dengan tingkah Donghae. akhir-akhir ini Donghae bertingkah aneh, terkadang Donghae memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya, terkadang Donghae memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya, bahkan Eunhyuk sering melihat suaminya itu melamun.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"

"Aku tahu Hae, aku juga mencintaimu." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Nah sekarang makanlah, nanti makanannya dingin," Eunhyuk mengambil Yukkie yang sejak tadi digendong Donghae agar Donghae lebih leluasa untuk makan. Yukkie hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan polos. anak sekecil itu tentu saja belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

"Mom-my..." Yukkie menggapai wajah Eunhyuk dengan tangan mungilnya. Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya kemudian kecupan di kening menjadi hadiah bagi buah hatinya.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Hari sabtu hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Donghae. Disaat semua orang libur dari rutinitas kerjanya, ia harus bekerja bersama dengan hyung sepupunya. Siwon memaksa dirinya untuk bekerja di hari sabtu karena hyung sepupunya itu akan ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jadinya ia memaksa Donghae untuk lembur bersamanya di hari sabtu ini.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Ia ingin berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua malaikatnya, bermain di taman bermain, atau berlibur ke pantai.

"Baiklah Hae, hyung rasa ini sudah cukup. Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani hyung," ucap Siwon. Namja yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Donghae itu segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya hyung. Hyung mengacaukan hari liburku." Sungut Donghae.

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil. "Maafkan hyung, hyung janji ini yang terakhir." Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae dan keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana keduanya bekerja.

Donghae merilekskan otot-ototnya. Di luar sana sudah tampak gelap. Tanpa mengulur waktu, ia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan keluar mengikuti Siwon.

Donghae sampai dirumahnya pukul delapan malam. Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untuknya mandi. Donghae memilih makan terlebih dahulu mengingat ia harus mengisi kembali energinya setelah bekerja seharian setelahnya barulah ia mandi.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi di kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk terbuka. Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan baju mandi. Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat manik matanya menangkap istrinya yang sedang menidurkan buah hati mereka. Perlahan Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Ada apa dengannya hm?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggan Eunhyuk dari belakang sedang tangan satunya mengelus lembut pipi chubby anaknya yang ada di gendongan Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah Hae, malam ini Yukkie agak rewel. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya ia terbangun," Jawab Eunhyuk. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari perkataannya barusan.

Donghae mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Eunhyuk. Ia meneliti wajah anaknya yang tengah tertidur damai di gendongan istrinya. Jari-jari Donghae menyusuri setiap lekukan wajah anaknya. "Anak daddy yang manis, jangan rewel ne, kasihan mommy-mu. Kau harus tidur lelap ne," Donghae mengecup kening anaknya lembut. Dengan sangat hati-hati Donghae mengambil Yukkie dari pelukkan Eunhyuk kemudian meletakkan balita mungil itu ke dalam box bayi.

"Tidurlah yang lelap malaikat daddy," bisik Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk yang melihat semua perlakuan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. "Gomawo Hae," ucapnya tulus.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

"Hae, ada apa? Kau tampak aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Donghae menggeleng. Ia masih tetap memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia benamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk menghirup aroma menenangkan dari tubuh sang istri.

"Hae?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, Jeongmal saranghae," Donghae semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

"Aku tahu Hae, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Eunhyuk tertegun. Kalimat Donghae barusan menohok hatinya. Siapa yang akan meninggalkan Donghae? ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Ia sangat mencintai Donghae. Eunhyuk merasakan bahunya basah. Ia yakin Donghae menangis.

"Hae, jangan seperti ini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae darinya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Donghae yang basah oleh air mata. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan menangis karenanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae menangis karenanya setelah mereka menikah.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, sangat mencintaimu,"

Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Donghae. entah mengapa hati kecilnya merasa sakit melihat Donghae yang rapuh seperti ini. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae kemudian ia memagut lembut bibir Donghae yang masih bergetar akibat tangisannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," mata Eunhyuk mulai berembun. Donghae yang melihat itu segera membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Donghae merasa bodoh karena berpikir Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya. Seharusnya ia percaya jika Eunhyuk benar-benar mencintainya.

"Mian baby, jangan menangis, maafkan aku." Donghae mengusap lembut punggung Eunhyuk yang bergetar ringan. Sesekali ia mengecupi telinga dan rambut Eunhyuk agar namja dalam pelukannya ini bisa tenang.

"Hiks...mom-my..hiks..."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkesiap ketika isakkan Yukkie terdengar. Keduanya beralih memandangi box bayi tempat dimana Yukkie tidur. Eunhyuk segera mengangkat Yukkie dan menggendongnya.

"Ada apa baby? Apa kami membangunkanmu hm?" Tanya Eunhyuk lembut. Ia menimang Yukkie yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Apa dia haus?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Yukkie baru saja menghabiskan sebotol susu sebelum ia tertidur tadi."

Donghae mengangguk. "Mungkin Yukkie ingin tidur bersama kita," Donghae menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah mulai tertidur kembali. Eunhyuk setuju dengan pemikiran Donghae. Saat Yukkie sudah terlelap, Eunhyuk membaringkan Yukkie di ranjang tidur mereka. Ia berbaring di sisi kanan Yukkie sedang Donghae berbaring di sisi kiri Yukkie. Wajah Yukkie tampak bahagia dalam tidurnya. Melihat wajah damai Yukkie, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak lega.

"Jaljjayo malaikat mommy," Eunhyuk mengecup pipi chubby Yukkie.

"Jaljjayo malaikat daddy," Donghae juga mengecup pipi Yukkie. "Jaljjayo my princess," dan Donghae mengecup lembut bibir dan kening Eunhyuk membuahkan senyuman lembut dari sang penerima kecupan.

"Ne, jaljjayo yeobo,"

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang tidurnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat tak mendapati anak dan istrinya di sebelah dirinya saat ia bangun tidur. Seingatnya Eunhyuk dan Yukkie tidur dengannya semalam. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk tak membangunkannya di pagi hari. Dengan malas Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuanya saat ini adalah dapur. Ia yakin anak dan istrinya berada di dapur saat ini.

Kaki-kaki Donghae menuruni tangga lantai dua rumahnya menuju dapur yang berada di lantai satu. senyumnya mengembang saat manik matanya mendapati anaknya tengah berkutat dengan mainannya di ruang tengah yang tak terlalu jauh dari dapur. Meskipun Donghae kesal pada Eunhyuk yang tak membangunkannya pagi ini, tetapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan hangat dan bahagianya ketika melihat wajah anak dan istrinya tersebut.

Langkah kaki Donghae mendekat ke arah Yukkie. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yukkie kemudian mengecup kilat pipi chubby anaknya itu. tak hanya itu, kini Donghae menggendong Yukkie, mengecup gemas wajah dan bibir mungil anaknya berulang kali membuat Yukkie sedikit berteriak tak suka. Eunhyuk yang masih mengaduk sesuatu di panci segera menuju ke arah ruang tengah saat mendengar rengekkan Yukkie.

"Hae! Hentikan! Kau akan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas jika menciumnya seperti itu!" pekik Eunhyuk keras saat mendapati Donghae yang masih setia mengecup bibir Yukkie berulang-ulang. Bahkan kini wajah Yukkie seperti ingin menangis.

"Wae? Yukkie anak-ku kan? Jadi wajar aku menciumnya." Ucap Donghae tak berdosa.

"Tapi kau membuatnya kesulitan bernafas!" Eunhyuk yang agak kesal dengan perbuatan suaminya itu segera menghampiri Donghae dan mengambil Yukkie dari gendongan Donghae.

Donghae terkejut dengan apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengikuti Eunhyuk yang memasuki ruangan dapur.

"Baby, kau marah hm?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Ia mendudukkan Yukkie di kursi khusus bayi kemudian ia menuju pantry dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakkannya.

"Baby, jangan marah ya, Ah. Apa kau cemburu karena aku hanya mencium Yukkie hm?" Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan berbisik lembut di telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih fokus dengan masakannya yang ada di atas kompor. Donghae yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang istri merasa sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku lagi pagi ini?!" Donghae menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya bermaksud mengerjai Eunhyuk agar istrinya itu mau meresponnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada tinggi dari Donghae sedikit terkejut namun tak ia tampakkan sama sekali.

"Hae, duduklah di kursi, makanannya akan siap sebentar lagi,"

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendapati reaksi Eunhyuk yang seperti itu. tadinya ia pikir Eunhyuk akan balik memarahinya atau mencubitnya karena kesal.

"Baby? Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" Donghae mencoba memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia terkejut saat merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar kecil,

"Baby? Hyukkie?"

"Aku bilang duduklah di kursi makan Hae," Lirih Eunhyuk.

Donghae tak mendengarkan perintah itu. Ia mencoba membalikkan tubuh sang istri agar menghadapnya,

"Hyukkie, kau menangis?"

"Hae! Aku-"

"AKHH!" Donghae berteriak saat lengannya tak sengaja menyentuh panci yang masih berada di atas kompor.

"Hae! Gwaenchana? Mianhae Hae hiks," Eunhyuk yang melihat lengan Donghae yang agak melepuh segera mematikan kompornya dan membawa Donghae duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hae, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu hiks," Eunhyuk mengelus lengan Donghae dengan tangan bergetar. Tubuhnya pun bergetar karena takut.

"Gwaenchana baby, ini tak apa. jangan salahkan dirimu," bisik Donghae lembut. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Eunhyuk dan memaksa pria manis itu menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menangis baby," Eunhyuk menggeleng. Bibirnya masih bergetar. Air mata masih terus turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku hiks aku tak membangunkanmu karena Hae terlihat sangat lelah hiks...aku hanya ingin membiarkan Hae bersitirahat,"

Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung saja memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Ia kecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang dan mengelus punggung sempit istri manisnya tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis sepagi ini baby, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi," bisik Donghae tulus.

"Mom hiks mom-my huweeee~"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. Segera ia lepaskan pelukkan Donghae dan menuju anaknya yang menangis di tempatnya duduk-di kursi khusus bayi-. Ia menyesal melupakan keberadaan anaknya.

"Baby gwaenchana? Ada apa hm?" Eunhyuk menggendong Yukkie dan menenangkannya.

"Ck, apa Yukkie juga cemburu padaku karena aku bermesraan dengan mommy-nya?" ucap Donghae asal.

"Hae~"

"Becanda baby, maafkan aku," Donghae tersenyum dan mendekati kedua malaikatnya yang tengah berdiri di sebelah meja makan.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu baby. Eomma, appa dan Siwon hyung merindukan kita," Donghae memeluk tubuh istrinya yang tengah menggendong anaknya.

"Benarkah? Apa kita harus ke rumah eomma?"

"Jika kau mau, kita akan pergi hari minggu nanti," Eunhyuk mengangguk senang. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia juga merindukan ayah dan ibu mertuanya.

"Yukkie pasti akan sennag bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya, iya kan baby?" Eunhyuk mengecup pipi anaknya yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Baby, apa hari ini tak ada sarapan? Aku lapar," rengek Donghae meskipun itu sangat tak pantas. Eunhyuk yang baru saja sadar jika mereka belum sarapan menatap Donghae dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Gendong Yukkie untukku Hae. Aku akan menata makanan," Eunhyuk menyerahkan Yukkie pada Donghae kemudian kembali berkutat dengan dunia dapurnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum hangat melihat istrinya yang begitu antusias menatap sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

"Annyeong," sapa Eunhyuk lembut saat memasuki rumah mertuanya.

"Hyukkiee~ aigo, menantu eomma," Eomma Donghae segera memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk saat mendapati Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eomma, apa eomma sehat?" Tanya Eunhyuk,

"Tentu saja, bukakah eomma masih muda?" Jawab Eomma Donghae diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Appa di mana?"

"Appa-mu ada di ruang kerjanya, Apa kau sendiri? Mana suami dan anakmu?" Mrs. Lee mencari-cari sosok anak dan cucunya di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, eomma,"

"Aigooo~ cucuku," Mrs. Lee segera menghampiri Donghae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil Yukkie dan gendongan Donghae. "Cucuku cantiknyaa~" Mrs. Lee kemudian menghujani wajah Yukkie dengan kecupannya.

"Eomma, apa eomma tak merindukanku? Aku anakmu." Kesal Donghae.

"Kau sudah besar Hae. Dan kau juga sudah menikah,"

Donghae hanya meringis mendengar perkataan eommanya sedang Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkekeh melihat itu semua. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam ketika mengetahui istri manisnya itu tengah menertawakannya. Eunhyuk yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Donghae hanya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah suaminya itu.

"Hae? Hyukkie? Kalian datang?" Suara bass penuh wibawa dari arah tangga mengalihkan aksi tatap menatap dan memeletkan lidah dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Appa~" Eunhyuk lebih dulu menuju ke arah Mr. Lee dan memeluknya. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas denga tingkah kekanakkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae, tak memeluk appa? Tak merindukan appa eoh?" Donghae tersenyum kaku. Dengan segera ia menghampiri sang appa kemudian memeluknya erat. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tertawa melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"Mom...mommy..."

Suara Yukkie terdengar. Eunhyuk yang merasa dipanggil segera mendekati Yukkie yang tengah menggapaikan tangannya dalam gendongan mrs. Lee.

"Merindukan eomma hm?" Eunhyuk mengambil Yukkie kemudian mengecup pipi chubby anaknya itu.

"Hae, bawa Hyukkie dan anakmu ke atas. Kalian pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga istrahatlah dulu, eomma akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita semua," ujar Mrs. Lee yang diangguki oleh Mr. Lee.

"Aku akan membantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam," pinta Eunhyuk tulus.

"Tak perlu chagi, kau istrahatlah di atas. Ada maid yang membantu eomma,"

"Tapi eomma-"

"Tak ada penolakkan chagi, dengarkan kata eomma-mu," ucap Mr. Lee.

Eunhyuk pasrah. Ia menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ayo ke atas baby, kita harus istirahat. Dengarkan kata eomma dan appa," Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut saat Donghae menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

"dad...dad..." Donghae tersenyum menatap Yukkie yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sembari menggapaikan tangan mungilnya ke arahnya.

"Wae baby? Mau gendong hm?" Donghae segera menggendong Yukkie membuat anak itu tertawa kegirangan.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Eunhyuk yang baru saja membersihkan dirinya segera menuju ke arah Donghae yang sedang menggendong Yukkie dan mengambil alih Yukkie.

"Sekarang giliranmu mandi Hae, biar aku yang menjaga Yukkie,"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia kecup kening Eunhyuk sayang. "Ne, gomawo. Kau juga istirahatlah. Yukkie juga nampak kelelahan, kalian berdua tidurlah sebentar,"

Eunhyuk mengangguk kemudian menaikki rajang dan berbaring di atas kasur besar milik Donghae. sedang Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Hae?" Tanya Mr. Lee. saat ini mereka ber empat ditambah dengan Yukkie dengan makan malam.

"Semuanya lancar appa, Siwon hyung selalu membantuku," Jawab Donghae.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jika kau bekerja dengan baik, appa akan memberikanmu perusahaan yang ada di Busan untuk kau kelola sendiri."

"Ne appa, gansahamnida,"

Appa Donghae tersenyum senang melihat perubahan sikap Donghae sekarang. ia bersyukur anak tunggalnya menikah dengan Eunhyuk. Ia yakin pria berparas manis itulah yang merubah semua skap bad boy Donghae saat kuliah dulu.

"Nah, Hyukkie. Bagaimana denganmu nak? Apa kau tak ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?" pertanyaan dari mrs. Lee sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada pria manis itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap Yukkie kemudian menatap mata Donghae dalam. "Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Hae, eomma. Hae bilang aku jangan melanjutkan kuliahku dulu. Yukkie masih terlalu kecil dan masih membutuhkan ibunya." Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Yukkie yang menatapnya polos. "Lagipula, jika Hae bilang aku tak perlu melanjutkan kuliahku, aku akan menurutinya, aku hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik padanya selama Hae masih mencintaiku." Senyum tulus Eunhyuk terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hyung-mu? Bukankah kau bilang hyung-mu akan kecewa padamu jika tak melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" Tanya Mr. Lee.

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya. "Sungmin hyung pasti akan bahagia jika aku bahagia, Sungmin hyung-lah yang menyuruhku untuk menikahi Donghae. jadi, jika aku menuruti semua perkataan Hae, sama saja aku menuruti semua kemauan Sungmin hyung,"

Eomma dan Appa Donghae tak sengaja meneteskan air mata saat mendengar kalimat yang Eunhyuk katakan. Tak terkecuali Donghae. pria tampan itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang istri. Menatap lembut wajah sang istri yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan membisikkan kata 'gumawo, saranghae~' dengan sangat pelan.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Angin malam yang menusuk kulit tak ia hiraukan. Ia juga tak perlu takut akan di ganggu oleh rengekkan Yukkie, pasalnya anaknya itu sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu. Saat ini waktu sudah merangkak ke angka sebelas namun Eunhyuk masih belum berniat untuk merebahkan dirinya dan mengistrahatkan tubuhnya.

Pria manis itu lebih memilih menikmati angin malam di atas balkon kamarnya dan Donghae, menikmati angin dingin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, meniup lembut surai halusnya, menerbangkan semua kenangan-kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi di kamar ini dan membawa kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama Donghae di kamar ini.

"Belum tidur hm?" bisikkan lembut itu membuat bulu roma yang ada di sekitar tengkuk Eunhyuk berdiri. Pelukkan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya membuang semua hawa dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Kau terbangun Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae. Tanpa menoleh, ia tau jika orang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya dari belakang adalah suaminya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur tanpamu baby, kau tau itu kan?" Donghae mengecup kecil leher dan pundak Eunhyuk.

"Aah Haehh~" Eunhyuk mendesah kecil saat Donghae menggigit kecil pundaknya.

"Kenapa tak tidur hm? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu baby?" Kini Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin akibat angin malam.

"Hanya memikirkan betapa aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi istrimu Hae," ucap Eunhyuk tulus.

"Benarkah? Tak ada yang lain? Kau tak menyesal bukan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Ia kecup lembut bibir tipis suaminya itu. "Aku tak pernah menyesal menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku sepertimu Hae, gomawo,"

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Memeluk erat tubuh sang istri, "Gomawo juga untukmu baby, gomawo sudah mau menerimaku yang hina ini, gomawo sudah melahirkan Yukkie untukku, Yukkie dan dirimu adalah anugrah terindah untukku,"

"Ne, Hae."

"Nah, sekarang kita harus tidur. Kita akan membeku jika terus berada di luar sini,"

Eunhyuk terkekeh. Ia hanya menurut saat Donghae menuntunnya memasuki kamar mereka. Keduanya berbaring di sebelah Yukkie.

"Dia sangat cantik sepertimu baby," Ucap Donghae saat melihat wajah damai anaknya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tak berencana menambah lagi?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Donghae.

"Menambah? Apa yang perlu ditambah Hae?"

"Tentu saja anak, apa kau tak ingin membuat adik untuk Yukkie?" Wajah Eunhyuk merah padam. Ia malu sekarang.

"Tidak Hae. Yukkie masih terlalu kecil."

"Wae? Jika kau mengandung, Yukkie akan berusia dua tahun saat kau melahirkan,"

"Hae sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku mengantuk." Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Tapi baby, aku mau."

"Tunggu sampai Yukkie berusia empat tahun,"

"MWO?! Itu terlalu lama baby, kasihan Hae kecil," Donghae berbisik lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Menunggu atau tidak ada sama sekali!"

"Arrasseo," ucap Donghae cepat. Donghae kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk melewati tubuh kecil anaknya yang berada di tengah mereka.

"Jaljjayo my princess, saranghae,"

"Ne jalljayo Hae. Nado,"

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

annyeong, saya kembali dengan sequel ff Sorri, But I Love U. adakah yang masih ingat dengan ff itu? saya harap iya. saya buat sequelnya soalnya banyak yang minta dibuatkan kisah HaeHyuk jika punya anak. Dan sekarang saya membuatnya. apa ini bagus? atau jauh dari kata layak baca? terserah readers saja mau mengatakan ff ini bagaimana.

ah disini nama anak HaeHyuk adalah Yukkie. entahlah saya hanya suka dengan nama itu, sedikit mirip dengan nama Hyukkie kkkkk soalnya disini Yukkie kan cantik keg mommy-nya #nyengirpolos.

kalo ada yang baca ini tapi belom baca ff Sorry, But I Love U, saya sarankan membacanya terlebih dahulu biar gak bingung. tapi ini memang membingungkan sih ya, #abaikan.

terima kasih juga pada readers yang sudah baca, ripiu, fave, dan follow ff Sorry, But I Love U. rasa terima kasih yang tak terhingga kepada anda-anda semua. terima kasih sudah menghargai karya saya. #bow

baiklah readers, silahkan berikan kritkikkan dan masukkan anda sekalian melalui kolom ripiu,

akhir kata, Gasahamnida sudah mau baca tulisan ini :)


End file.
